1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mooring devices and more particularly pertains to a new spring loaded mooring device for attaching a mooring device or other type of supporting device to a dock or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mooring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, mooring devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art mooring devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,680; U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,963; U.S. Patent Des. 321,470; U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,505; U.S. Pat. No. 849,023; and U.S. Patent Des. 273,176.
In these respects, the spring loaded mooring device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching a mooring device or other type of supporting device to a dock or the like.